


Little Moments

by Avistella



Series: Your Daily Life with Zen [9]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Innocent Zen, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You and Zen tease each other.





	

"Oh my god, _what_?!" you scream at the screen of your phone. You know it's pointless to do so and would have no effect on what you were currently looking at, but you still felt the need to voice out your thoughts. "No, no, no, _no_! He _cheated_ on you!! Why are _you_ the one apologizing?! No, stop! Stop being so dumb! Oh my _gooood_ —"

You feel your boyfriend whom you're leaning against on the couch shift behind you as he becomes curious as to what on earth has you all riled up and peers over you shoulder. "Babe, what's wrong?"

You give a frustrated groan, leaning your head back to rest firmly against the actor's chest, and he peers down at you with an adoring smile on his lips. Your lips themselves part to explain, "So I'm reading this story online, right, where the guy cheats on the girl, but instead of getting angry, the girl _apologizes_ while he continues to do it, and I'm just—I am _so_ mad right now."

Zen laughs for a moment before dipping his head down to kiss the crown of your head, prompting you to blush slightly. "You're so cute when you get so emotionally attached to characters."

"Says the actor," you quip, playfully sticking your tongue out, and Zen pinches your nose in retaliation. Carefully, you shift your weight around so that you could turn and lie down chest-to-chest against Zen who looks at you curiously. "What do you think?"

"About?"

"The story I'm talking about. Do you think the girl should be apologizing?" you ask, wanting to know Zen's personal thoughts.

The actor purses his lips in thought before answering, "No, it's not her fault, so she shouldn't be apologizing. If anything, the guy should be the one apologizing since he's the one that hurt her feelings."

"Right?!" you exclaim, finding small happiness in the fact that Zen felt the same as you about this particular topic of conversation. You then add with a disgusted groan, "I hate cheaters."

The young man laughs at your words and brings a hand up to stroke your hair, "Mm, well, you won't have to worry because I would _never_ cheat on you."

Your lips tug themselves upwards into a smile, and you lean forward to rub your nose against Zen whose face crinkles with joy at the action. "I know you won't. You're too pure for that."

The last comment has Zen raising an inquisitive eyebrow, "Are you sure about that? I'm a wolf, you know."

You laugh at his response, and Zen takes a moment to admire the sound before he sees the mischievious glint in your eyes, and suddenly Zen feels nervous. You raise up your hand, making sure that Zen's eyes are watching it, and they _are_. He watches intently with a mix of excitement and apprehension on just what it is you're planning to do. You allow your hand to thread through your boyfriend's hair first, admiring the feel of it, before stroking his cheek. He leans into the touch and immediately misses its warmth when you move it away, your hand travelling lower and lower, deciding to rest on the actor's hip.

Zen flushes and let out a sound akin to that of a squeak, and you can't take it. You roll off of Zen and the couch, onto the floor, being careful not to hit the small table nearby as you clutch your stomach and kick your legs, laughing at your boyfriend's _way_ too cute reaction. Zen buries his face in his hands as you continue to laugh. By the time Zen recovers, you're still having your fit, but it's died down to small giggles now, and the actor stands up from the couch and goes to pick you up.

You shriek in between laughs and giggles as the young man easily picks you up and gently drops you back down onto the couch. He moves to pin you down, and this time, you're the one who's feeling nervous. "You're such a tease," Zen hums.

"And you're too cute," you reply without missing a beat.

Zen grins at your response before lifting your shirt enough to reveal your stomach, and he lowers his head down to place a quick raspberry. He smiles against your skin when you giggle, squirming underneath him. "Ticklish?" he asks as he lightly kisses your skin, and before you could respond, Zen starts tickling your sides with his fingers.

" _Zen_ —" you try to speak amidst your laughter as Zen continues with his ministrations, " _stop_ , oh my god, _Hyun, please_!"

The actor finally relents at the rare use of his real name, and he grins triumphantly above you as you try to catch your breath. You playfully roll your eyes and lightly smack his arm. For a moment, you think Zen moves to get off of you, but instead, he goes to nuzzle his cheek against yours.

"You're so precious," he breathes out, closing his eyes and finding himself become sleepy from this comfortable position. "Ah, I'm not crushing you, am I?"

You smile warmly at the young man's consideration towards you and answer, "No, but you _are_ smothering me with your love." Zen almost snorts in response and kisses your cheek softly. You then add, "you know, rather than a wolf, you're more like a puppy."

Zen hums, "I can live with that comparison."

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from the angst in my other fic, [Falling Out, Falling In](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8679478/chapters/19897432) so here's some fluff. ;;  
> Well, depending on how you look at it if you've read both fics, I either made the angst in FOFI worst or the fluff in this better. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
